One Crazy Summer
by LaDy-Of-FiRe2010
Summary: PRNS X HP ... What happens when the rangers go to the beach and meet some new friends, who are all witches and wizards, and one has extraordinary powers?
1. Fun in the Sun

One Crazy Summer

Pairings

Tori/Blake

Hunter/OC

Shane/OC

Dustin/OC

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Fun in the Sun

The sun was high in the sky, many kids and adults were playing in the ocean. "Pass it to me, Tori" a young man called. He was wearing a pair of Hawaiian blue flowers swimming trunks. A young woman wearing a light blue bikini spiked a beach ball towards the young man. I watched as the girl named Tori and her friends played volleyball it looked fun. Harry looked at me and said "Is something wrong, Lily? ". His eyes were full of concern. I shook my head and he knew I did not want to talk about it. Ron picked up that it was a touchy subject, so he changed the subject. "So why don't we play?" he jerked his to identify the teens who were playing volleyball. Hermione spoke up and said "Yea, we should, it looks like fun." Harry got up and started getting everything ready and he looked me dead in the eye and said "you coming?" I hated when he put me on the spot and he knew after being friends with him for 6 years he knows me pretty well. I held his stare for a couple seconds, but I knew I would lose, so I got up and took my towel off. I walked over to him, and said "As long as you don't cry when you lose." He smiled, and then said "I won't lose." "Okay how about we play battle of sexes me and Hermy against you guys, okay?" I look at everyone, we all agree. We start playing half way through and we are tied when Harry hits the ball into the water. I am closest so I volunteer to go get it. The ball slowly floats away, so I swim faster while I was trying to keep an eye on the ball I did not notice the underwater current I was walking into...

Authors note: Cliffy on the first chapter how could I? Well you know the pairings and yes this story is told in the point of view of my own character, Lily. And if you didn't catch that Hermy is a nickname Lily uses to refer to Hermione.


	2. Waking Up to an angel

**Bold is thoughts and **_italics are when i am unconscious._

Waking up to an angel

And I was pulled into the blue liquid faster than I thought possible. I fell hard against the seafloor, when I did something hard struck my head and everything went black. _As soon as Harry saw my head go under he came running into the ocean with Ron and Hermy in tow. Harry found me shortly after I became unconscious, with the help of Ron they carried to the beach where Hermione started to run to lifeguard. But did not need to because a few of the guys who were with "Tori" saw me go under too and alerted the lifeguard. _I woke to Hermione screaming my name, Ron holding my hand; Harry's face two inches from mine and a small crowd around me. The lifeguard broke the silence saying "She will be fine, she just needs to rest." I started to wiggle my fingers and toes. A sigh escaped my mouth. Harry noticed and said "You are not paralyzed". I returned with a laugh and saying "Just checking." Then Hermione, Harry, and Ron all dog piled me in a very tight hug. "NEED AIR" was all I could say, and finally they released. As soon as I sat up I was met with a pair of large brown eyes, and a guy who looked familiar. He said "Oh sorry, I am Dustin." "Hello Dustin, I'm Lily, who are you?" Dustin face reddened "I saw you go under and I went to get the lifeguard." I got up so I could be at eye level with him, even though I was about three inches shorter and said "Thank for being concern but I am fine." "That's not how it looked to me" a man a couple inches taller than Dustin came behind him. "Oh yea?" was all I said. Dustin realized that this could go a bad way and he interjected "Lily, this is Hunter." I extended my hand to Hunter and said "Hello, Hunter." Hunter looked so confused, **how could she go from looking like she was going to kick my butt to trying to be my friend? Women.**Hunter took my hand and shook. Then I noticed that my friends were just standing there. "Where are my manners, Dustin and Hunter, these are my best buds, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Everyone shook hands and said their hellos. "So she okay?" a girl's voice said behind me, I turned to see that is was the girl named Tori. Everyone was silent until I said "yea I am fine, by the way. I am lily." Two guys followed Tori as she came over to us, one of then was the one who had yelled at her before. Tori said "hey I am Tori this is Blake (the one who had yelled) and Shane." After everyone had been introduced and everyone had double-checked that i was okay. We started to talk...


	3. Drinks and Reunions

Drinks and Reunions

We were all in a big circle talking and laughing, a couple people were getting hungry. So we decided to go to this cafe that I personally love always got to when i am close. But when we got there we had a huge argument deciding who would pay. "Since I gave you guys a pretty good scare it will be on me" I said. Harry and Dustin both started to open their mouths to argue, but I caught them, and said "I have had a long day so please do not argue with me." Both of them shut their mouth, as I walked up to the cash register. The person behind it had their back turned so i coughed and they turned around. I was so surprised to see that it was Jasmine. I screamed as I ran around the desk to hug her. I knew all eyes were on me but I didn't care. I told her to come with me so I could introduce her to all of my friends. Harry was about to get up but as soon as he saw me coming his way he sat back down. "Okay everyone our server this evening will be a very good friend of mine, Jasmine" She blushed as introduced her to everyone. "So how come you are still working here I thought you quit?" I said after everyone had quieted down. Jasmine looked at me and said "Oh I didn't tell you, did I? My mom got in an accident so I took up a part time job to help pay the medical bills. Since I loved working here, I came ba..." I cut her off with a huge hug as I whispered in her ear "Why didn't you tell me you know I would have helped. Sharon is like my second mom." "You know mom she would never take money from you." When we released Jasmine's boss yelled at her "Why aren't you at the register?" Craig came out of the kitchen, as I yelled "Because she is having a reunion with an old friend." "Well do my eyes deceive me or is that Lillian Hill?" Craig said. "Craig are you gonna stand there or come give your favorite customer a hug?" A smile came over his face as he made his way over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "Well I better get back to work" Jasmine and Craig said in unison. Craig went back to the kitchen, as Jasmine took our orders. We all ordered sodas and hamburgers/hot dogs. Then Hunter decided to ask the question everyone wanted to, "Who was that, Lily?" "Jasmine is a very good friend of mine that I have known forever, and Craig is the owner and chef of this place. You see I used to work here awhile back with Jasmine but I moved, so I had to quit. But every time I am in town I stop by." I said. After that we went back to just taking about everything until the subject of school came up...


	4. Rules of School

This chapter is dedicated to Slytherin-Angel44 and Beth-Elaine.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Rules of School

Hermione being a quick thinker got us out a very big jam, "We go to a private school, what about you guys?" I saw fear in all of their eyes, and then Tori said "We do, too" After that we received our food and ate in silence. That soon went away when I spoke and said "You are lying" and with that I got up and went outside. When I left everyone looked each other, finished their food and got up to leave, but Shane said "We can't leave without paying." Just then Jasmine came their way, and she overheard the last part, and said "Lily has already took care of your meal; you may leave at any time." As she said this everyone could tell she was angry and they knew it was because Lily was upset with them. As the group walked outside, they ran into rain. Even though, Tori and the rest of the rangers had only known Lily for a little while they still knew they needed to look for her, so they split up everyone going a different way. By now, I was crying my eyes out, I hated lying to my friends, but I knew why Hermione did. She didn't want to reveal our secret of being witches and wizards. But something puzzled me I knew Tori had lied, too. I was so into my thoughts I did not hear Dustin come from behind me, until he put his arm around me. "Do you want to talk?" he said. I nodded, "But what I need to say is to everyone." When we stood up, he yelled "Found her." I wiped the tears that were still on my face even though I knew Harry would be able to tell I was crying. We started walking back to the café, where everyone was supposed to meet back…….


	5. Secrets and Stories

Secrets and Stories

When we got there almost everyone was there, and the rain stopped. Harry walked up, and hugged me, and asked "Were you crying?" I nodded even though I did not need to, he knew he was right. "I think we need to get away from everyone." I said as I grabbed Dustin and Harry's hands. Everyone else followed until we came to this rocky area of the beach. I sat down and told everyone to do the same. And I began…..

"I am very sorry for walking out of the café, but I hate when people lie and I couldn't stand being in there with two people who lied. They are not liars, because they only told lies to hide secrets, but I can't understand why you should hide secrets from friends so I am going to tell you our secret and you may tell us your secret, you may not, your choice.

Is that okay with you guys?" I asked Harry Hermione, and Ron. They all nodded. So here goes… "Harry, Hermy, Ron, and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Lots of raised eyebrows) We are witches and wizards. I also have another secret, I have "superpowers" you might call them. I have telepathic and telekinetic powers, and I can also become invisible." (Jaws dropping) When I stopped everyone nodded and then discussed if they should tell us their secret. Tori stood up and said "Our secret is nowhere close to yours, but anyways, we are Power Rangers and ninjas. I can control water, Shane with air, and Dustin with earth. Hunter and Blake can control lighting and thunder. We went to a ninja academy. Shane, Dustin and I went to Wind Ninja Academy, and Hunter and Blake went to Thunder Ninja Academy." After she finished we all sat there to soak up the new info. Dustin spoke "Well what a day, we go to the beach for a day in the sun, and meet 4 new friends, who are witches and wizards, and one has special powers, and we tell them our identities. Did I forget anything?" "Yea, you got your butt whooped in volleyball" Tori said. "No, we never finished the game, because of what happened to Lily" Dustin said. All eyes went to me as my face started to turn very sad as I said, "I'm sorry I interrupted your game." My eyes were about to overflow. When Tori hit Dustin really hard on the shoulder, and said "Great you made her cry." Dustin looked at me and they fell, he said "I'm an idiot, and I didn't mean it." I started to smile as he looked at me confused. I said "Well prove it, let's finish the game, and see if you mean you're an idiot." Everyone started to laugh; I got up and said, "I was being serious." So we started to play beach volleyball….


	6. The Game in Question

Hey, everyone i know i haven't been updating as much but i just started school again, so i will try to keep up with my story.

I know this chapter is short so i am going to give you two. Don't you love me?

The Game in question

Since it was uneven Shane volunteered to be the referee. Before we started playing, we decided to have a team captain and name for each team. Tori and I were team captains. My team: Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were called the Lions, since Gryffindor's animal is an lion. Tori's team: Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and she were called the Ninjas, since they are ninjas. "Why don't we make things interesting for every point the team gets a question to ask any member of the other team?" I suggest. "Everyone agree?" We all nod, even though most of them look skeptical. So we began our game...

The game felt like it would go on forever, but we finally agreed to end. The score was Eagles 8 and Ninjas 7. So we sat down to think and discuss questions for each other...


	7. Questionable Relationships

Alright here is the other chapter i promised.

Questionable Relationships

As soon as we sat down I asked my team if we could question Tori and Blake's relationship. We all agreed. I turned to see the other team ready to get down to business. "Who is gonna go first?" I asked. Harry's voice came from behind me, "The Ninjas." Tori stood up, and said "Okay, our first question is to lily, (long pause) Are you dating Harry?" Everyone was silent, until I busted up laughing, and soon tears were streaming down my face. Everyone looked worried. Ron said "Good, there she goes again." The other team looked at him, if he were crazy. So he explained "If she laughs too much she starts crying and gives herself a headache." I finally controlled my laughter enough to answer. "No we are just friends, he is dating another one of our friend, Ginny, and I am single." Everyone turned to me with surprised looks on their faces. Dustin looked happy, but then his facial expression looked worried, "Are you okay? Ron said you usually give yourself headaches when you laugh too much." I looked too see if anyone else had seen what i saw, then said "Yea, I'm fine." I replied. "Well now that I had a good laugh, our turn. Our question is for you, Tori, are you dating Blake?" Tori and Blake's faces reddened, but neither of them answered. They looked uncomfortable, and I hate making people uncomfortable, so I kept talking. "If you're not, you should be, because the looks you two give each other are right out of those romantic mov..."


	8. New Sights and Friends

**Attention: **_Italics are when Lily is having her vision_

New sights and friends

I was cut off by a sudden headache that turned into a vision. My head filled with pictures of Tori and Blake holding hands walking down a beach together, then to ten people, all nine of us and someone else in green in a fighting stance. I thought it was over, but then I saw a man in a face mask shaking hands with a cloaked figure, he looked familiar . . . . Voldemort. "This isn't good" were the only words that escaped my mouth as everything went black...

_Harry grabbed me before I fell onto the ground and layed my head on his lap. Everyone was stunned, one minute i was standing rambling on hoe Tori and Blake should date, and then i am lying in Harry's lap moving slightly. Everyone looked at Harry for an explanation, fortunately he had one. "When telepathic people concentrate on a strong emotion or a particular thing, they have visions. She is having one." Harry let a slow breath out. I startled everyone when i say "this isn't good." into the silence that had settled. Everyone sat around me, thinking and praying, until I woke up._

My eyes fluttered open, and I rubbed my temples trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. Harry hugged me as he whispered "Thank God." "How long was I out this time?" I asked. "About a half-hour." he answered. Dustin looked at us incredulously and asked "This has happened before?" I nodded as I stood up. Tori spoke first "What did you see?" I had some things to find out before I told them, to make sense of what I saw. "Before I tell you will answer some of my questions?" She nodded. "The guy you fight...Lothor...Does he wear a face mask?" I asked. "Yea, how did..." I cut her off with another question, "and is there a green ranger on your team?" Everyone looked worried, but still nodded. "Yea, his name is Cam." Dustin answered. "Hold on let me guess, about this big..." i gestured somewhere about 6 foot..."black hair, glasses, and standing right behind me with a confused look on his face." They all looked behind me, and nodded...


	9. An explanation that creates more worry

An explanation that creates more worry

I turned to find Cam standing there dumbfounded, and staring at me. I extended my hand, and said "Hi Cam, I am Lily." Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake got up to greet their fellow ranger. Dustin asked "what are you doing here?" Cam looked at him as if it was obvious "When you guys didn't come to training, Dad got worried and sent me to look for you guys. I tried your morphers, a couple times, but when i got no answer, I came to get you." I stepped in, "I am afraid that is my fault." Cam didn't care whose fault it was he just wanted to know why they were still at the beach, "So you guys gonna tell me what is going on?" Dustin looked at me and I nodded. As Dustin told Cam everything that had happened in our eventful day, I sat down to meditate to calm down and analyze the day. Dustin finished, and Cam nodded as if it were a normal day. Tori got up, walked over to me, and tapped me on the shoulder. My eyes flew open, and she jumped back. "Sorry did not mean to scare you what did you want?" I said. "Your vision, you didn't tell us what happened" She said almost in a whisper. "Oh yes, well since we all are here I guess it is time. Everyone, I believe there is something you all should know. My vision. Well, it started with pictures of Tori and Blake walking down a beach holding hands, and then it went to all ten of us in a fighting stance. I thought it was over, but more pictures filled my mind. A man with a face mask...Lothor... and a cloaked figure...Voldemort shaking hands. From what I can tell from my vision, Lothor and Voldemort have become allies and we must stop them from taking over the world." I breathed out slowly, and let everyone take in the info. Cam sat there almost expressionless, and then he stood up and said "Well I guess we should get to work." After that we went to the Base...


	10. Goodbyes that only last one night

Goodbyes that only last for a night

"Well if we are going to be working together, you guys need to be close to our base." Cam said. "We all live in London; we are just on vacation here." Ron pointed out. Ron and Cam had been discussing things for awhile. The rest of us had been getting to know each other better. Even though Cam was brilliant he still had not thought of the idea that I had brewing in my mind, so I walked over to them. "There is still two months left before we have to go back to school, and if we need more time I'm sure Grandpa would be okay with it." I said brightly. Shane came up from behind me and said, "Who's Grandpa?" I turned and said "My grandpa is the headmaster of Hogwarts." Hunter decided to get into our conversation, "That must be nice, get away with everything, because you grandpa runs the place." I felt my cheeks reddened, as they usually do when I get angry. "It is not like that, I am not treated any different, besides I already have three detentions to serve when i get back." Hunter was not going to let this go. "Yea, but you just say the word and you don't have to go to school." I was about to pick him up and throw him telepathically, when it occurred to me. I am overreacting, I need to calm down. Hunter is just trying to make me angry. "What's wrong?" Hunter's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Nothing." He looked confused. "Well then I do believe we were having an argument." I decided to let him win. "Well, I don't feel like arguing with you, so you may think whatever you want about me." With that I turned on my heels and walked to the door. But before I went outside, I turned to Dustin and everyone else, and said "We are staying at the Homey Hotel, here is my cell number and our room number, if anything comes up, call." I walked outside, leaving Harry and Hermione staring at the door. Hermione got up walked over to Ron and Cam and said "Well, if we need to stay near here we could rent an apartment or something. We talk about this tomorrow, but I think Lily has the right idea. We should probably get back to the hotel." Harry got up and walked over to Hunter, who was still staring at the door. He put a hand on his shoulder and said "She has just had a long day; she didn't mean to snap at you." He looked Harry dead in the eye, and spoke quietly and softly, "But I deserved it." Hunter went and sat down on the couch. "Well, tomorrow we will see your base and go house hunting, but first we need to go call our parents to make sure that it is okay with them." So everyone said goodbye. But before Harry left, Dustin grabbed his arm and said "Tell Lily to call me so I know she is okay." Harry nodded and left. When they finally got back I was sitting in our room, in my pjs. Harry came in followed by Ron and Hermione who were walking hand-in-hand as they usually did. Harry came over and sat in the chair facing mine, and said "Dustin told me to tell you to call him, so he knows you are okay." Then we began calling our parents...


	11. A Phone Call Home

A Phone Call Home

"Mom, I promise to get a place near Sharon and Jasmine, and I will be with some of my closest friends. I will call and write. I can? Thanks Mom. Love you." I was so happy, it took some time but I convinced my mom to let me stay. "She's okay with it." I looked at Harry. "Like the Dursleys care" He said with bitter lining every word. "You should still call them." I handed him my phone, and gave him the puppy dog look. "Fine" He said kinda mean, but I knew he was smiling. The "look" always worked on him. I walked over to Ron. "Dad, come on. I am fifteen, besides I have everyone here." I gestured to him to give me the phone. "Dad, Lily wants to talk to you." Ron handed me the phone, and walked over to Hermione who was almost in tears. "Arthur, we are going to get an apartment close to a very good friend of my family who lives here, Sharon. We need Ron if we are going to go up against Voldermort. Don't you want your son to be a hero?" There was silence on the other end, and I realized Mr. Weasley was not comfortable with saying "his" name. "I am sorry." I said. "It's okay, and I guess if you are going to be near an adult and yes, you guys are almost adults, so I guess it is okay. Tell Ron he has to call and write every week." I told Ron to come here, and I explained what he had to do. "Okay, he knows. By the way how is Ginny?" I was nervous; Ginny had been under the weather with the flu for about a week. "Hold on, and you can ask her yourself." I heard Mr. Weasley yell for Ginny. "Hey Lily" Ginny said into the phone. She sounded a lot better than when I talked to her last time. "Hey how are you?" I heard a sneeze, and then she came back on. "I am feeling a lot better. How are you guys?" I had been debating on whether or not to Ginny, but since she was feeling better I decided to. "Well we are fine, but I need to tell you something"...I told all about our day...meeting some new friends... their secrets...and even Voldermort and Lothor becoming allies. "Ginny, I wanted to know if, when you feel better if you wanted to come help us?" There was a pause, but expected it, because I had not stopped to let her soak in the info. "Of course. Hold on, I will go ask Mum." I waited patiently as she went to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Harry had just hung up with the Dursleys, and he nodded. Then Ginny's voice came back, she sounded so happy. "Mum said it was okay." I was relieved, and then I was tapped on the shoulder. It was Harry, and I knew what he wanted. "Hey Ginny I have someone here who wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Harry. Hermione had been on the phone with her parents for awhile, and she still looked like she was about to cry. Ron was holding her hand and rubbing her back. I reached for the phone, "Mom hold on someone wants to talk to you." As soon as I had the phone, Hermione started to sob. Ron pulled her into himself. "Mrs. Granger, Can Hermione stay with me for the rest of the summer, to help Harry, Ron and me beat two of the worst villains in the world? We will be staying very close to family friend; I think you know her, Sharon Mcfee? Yes I thought so. Well is that okay with you and Mr. Granger? Yes, she will call and write, and Ron will keep his hands to himself. Thank you Goodbye." I hung up and looked over at Hermione and Ron. She had stopped crying, and looked up at me, and asked "How did you do that, I argue with her for about an hour, and you talk to her for five minutes and she agrees?" I sit down, and say "You just need to reassure her that you will be safe and you can take of yourself, and sometimes that takes a good friend to convince her. Besides, you know your parents love me. By the way, you have to call everyday and write every week." Then my phone rang. "Hello?" Dustin was mumbling on the other end. "Dustin, oh my gosh, I am sorry for not calling you, what I can't understand you." He took a breath. "I said, you had really worried, what happened with Hunter?" So we started talking...


	12. Bad Dreams and Irritated Voices

Bad Dreams and irritated voices

Everyone was sitting around the floor talking, Ron and Hermione holding on to each other, and Harry and I were playing chess. We were tied, I had won a game, and so had he. It was getting late and I yawned. "It looks like someone needs to go to bed." Harry smiled. "Oh, come on 5 more minutes, Mom." I laughed. "Well we are going to go to bed." Hermione said. Harry looked annoyed "Are you guys going to lay there and call each other cutsie nicknames?" She nodded. "Hey you and Ginny do, so they can; too, besides I thought you like it." I said. Hermione had to hold back a giggle. "No, can I stay in your room?" Harry asked me. "Give these two some "alone time." I laughed because Harry used those bent fingers to explain that it was questionable "alone time". "Okay, but Ron remember play nice, because I promised Mrs. Granger that her daughter would return safely." We all laughed, because we knew Ron and Hermione had never gone that far. Harry and I walked through the adjoining doors to our room. I shut the door and let Harry pick out his bed, but he just stood there. "Are you going to pick your bed?" he asked. "No, I was going to let you pick first." I answered. "Well you had a worse day than I did so you should have the bed you want." I looked at him, he looked really wore out. "Okay, I won't argue this time." I walked over to the bed that was away from the door that led outside. It made feel safer if I am closer to the others and not so close to the door. Harry laid down, and slowly we all feel asleep.

_I wake up to an empty room...go to open the door...empty...cell phone call base...no answer...get ready...catch a bus... open the door...lots of blood...nine bodies...everyone_

I shot upright in my bed. My pjs are soaked through of sweat. I look over to where Harry was sleeping. I walk over to feel his pulse. It is okay, and he is breathing. Now I have to go check on Ron and Hermione. First I walk over to my bag and pull out my wand. Even if I don't use it, I always feel safer knowing if I need I have it. I become invisible and slip out of our room into Ron and Hermione's. They are both lying in their own bed, Hermione's choice, probably. I walk over to each of them, give them a good look, check their pulse, and make sure they are breathing. I feel like I am being paranoid, which I am, but something about the vision I had threw me. It did not feel right, but i guess after seeing everything I have you know that it is good to be paranoid. Because you know that there are bad things out there which there are. A soft thud caught me off guard and pulled from my thoughts. I did not see anything in Ron and Hermione's room, so it must be in our room. Harry. I started to make my way to our room when I ran into something. A whispered voice came out from nowhere "What the heck are you doing, you could wake them up." It was Harry and he was under the invisibility cloak. He grabbed my hand, and basically dragged me to our room. As soon as the door was shut, he took off the cloak and said "What were you doing?" He practically screamed at me. I went to my bag and put my wand back, and slipped back into my bed. Harry watched me do this. _Oh gosh she must have had a bad dream...she never gets her wand out unless she thinks she will need it, and I didn't help I screamed at her. I am an idiot._ Harry walked over to my bed and sat at the end. He didn't know how to apologize to her, because he had never raised his voice at her, unless he was joking. He decided that a regular apology would be okay. "I am sorry for yelling." By the time he finally tried to turn me over, I was asleep. _I'll apologize in the morning..._


	13. The Newspaper

The Newspaper

That morning, I woke up, to the smell of fresh OJ, and a smiling face. "Good morning" I said, as I rubbed my eyes, and yawned. "Good morning, Sleepy, I am sorry for yelling at you last night. Do you want to tell me your bad dream?" I looked at him, and realized, of course, he knows me too well. I finished getting up, and stretched. I nodded, and sat down in the chair across from him. He handed me a glass of orange juice, and I told him about my dream. "So that's why you went to check on them?" Harry asked after he had heard my dream. I nodded. I went to the bathroom to get ready, and Harry changed in our room. After we were both ready, we went to Ron and Hermione's room. Ron was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, and Hermione was in the bathroom. "Mornin', is that our paper or the muggles?" I asked. Ron looked up, "Good morning, it is the muggles." I yelled, "Morning Hermione." Hermione walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. "Morning." "Ron, can I have the sports section?" I asked, reaching for the second half of the paper. "Sure, I did not know you like sports other than quidditch." I shook my head. "I don't the Classifieds are in that part, and Classifieds are where people advertise houses and apartments." Ron nodded. I sat down, and started looking for an apartment. About a half-hour later...

"Hey guys, I found one." Everyone crowded around the newspaper. I read the advertisement, "Three bedroom, two baths, a full kitchen, and living room. Fully furnished. Call 555-6789 and ask for Cheryl." Hermione said "Sounds good, but who is gonna share?" I got out my phone and dialed the number, and said "Why don't we wait and see if we want it before we start decided where we are going to sleep?" She nodded. "Hello?" someone answered the phone. "Hello, is this Cheryl? Good, yes I wanted to know if we could come look at the apartment today. Really? Two? Okay. Thank you." I hung up. "She said she was busy this morning but we could come look at it this afternoon at 2. Okay?" They nodded. "How much?" Ron asked. "Does it matter I am paying for it?" Harry looked at me, "No you are not, you are going to tell us how much and we will decide what to do." I knew we were going to argue over this. "Okay, it is $500 a month to rent and 30,000 to buy, and like I said we are going to rent for three months and I am going to pay." Everyone looked at me. "No, we are going to figure this out." Harry said. He sat down and grabbed the notepad and pen from the table. "Okay that is 1500 for three months. 1500 divided by 4 is 375 each. Can everyone handle that?" Ron looked sad, and said "I can't." "Well how about this Harry and I pay it, and you and Hermione take care of everything else?" I suggested. We all nodded. "Okay, well then 1500 divided by 2 is 750. Okay?" He asked me. "Hey I was going to pay it all. Well now that we have that handled, why don't we go over to Base and waste some time. Because it is only 10 and our appointment is not until 2." Harry looked at me, and asked "Are you sure you want to there, after what happened with Hunter?" I had forgotten about Hunter and I's argument. "Yea, I need to apologize." So we left the hotel, and went to Base...


	14. Good Morning Sunshine

Making Breakfast

We rode the bus to Base. When we go there, Shane answered the door in his pjs. "Good morning" I said as soon as he opened the door. I walked in and everyone was sitting in there pjs, eating cold cereal. They all looked half asleep, and I was about to change that. I walk over to their kitchen. They barely looked up, as I got a pot down from the cabinets. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and covered their ears, because they knew exactly what I was going to do. I walk over with a wooden spoon and a pot in my hand, and let the pot have it. I stopped and everyone looked at me like they were going to kill me. I smiled sweetly and said "Now that you are awake, do you want some real breakfast?" I asked. Hunter looked up and asked "What do you mean a real breakfast, this is our normal breakfast." I gasped. "You mean you guys haven't had a home cooked breakfast for awhile?" He nodded. "Well then throw that cold cereal out and sit the table, and I will you make you guys some omelets." I walked over the refrigerator and checked to see if they had the ingredients I needed. "My gosh, you don't even have eggs. I will be back in about a half-hour, anyone want to come with me to the store?" Hermione got up, and so did Dustin. He said "Hold on, I will get dressed, and I will go to carry your bags." I laughed and said "If that is the only reason you want to go, and then sit back down, because I can carry my own bags. Thank you." Everyone laughed, and Dustin sat down. Hermione and I walked to the bus bench and sat and waited. She said "Well what are we going to buy?" She pulled out a notepad and a pen. So I started saying the ingredients "Eggs, bell peppers, onions, milk, cheese, and some other stuff. Might as well get some stuff for lunch, too. So, how about nachos for lunch?" She nodded "Yea that sounds good." So I started thinking of everything we would need for nachos. "Well then, chips, salsa, sour cream, cheese, refried beans, and ground beef. Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us. Maybe I should have let Dustin come with us." Hermione nodded as the bus pulled up to the stop. "Well, can we bring our groceries on the bus?" She asked as she slipped a dollar into the slot. "I think so, but let's not chance we will go to the airport and rent a car." She gave me a questionable look. As soon as we sat down in a secluded spot, away from everyone else, she asked "How are we going to drive, neither of us have our licenses?" I reached in my pocket, and pulled out a license. "Well, you are wrong. Yesterday, when I left, I got on the bus and I thought how nice it would be to drive. So I decided to stop by the local DMV, and took the test. I passed." She took it from my hand, and looked at it. "Why don't we stop by there again and you can take your test." She handed it back to me and nodded. So first we stopped at the airport...


	15. Memo

**You Love me don't you. Well since i am a ditz and forget to update i will try to make up to you. **

**Love u guys LOF**


	16. While the girls are away

While the girls are away, the boys will play

Back at the house...

"Well guys, as much as I want to stay and try Lily's omelet, I want to go to the beach to catch some waves before I go to my photo shoot for S-Mag." Tori said as she walked up to her room to get ready to go to the beach. "What photo shoot?" Dustin asked. Tori looked back, and said "Don't tell me you forgot, I have a photo shoot today for S-Mag magazine." Dustin just nodded, and said "Well I guess it will be just us boys." He smiled to Shane, and asked "Competition?" Shane nodded. Harry and Ron looked up, as Dustin ran over to the couch, and began setting up a PS2. As soon as he was done, he asked "Is everyone gonna play with us? We are playing Mortal Kombat." Everyone nodded. "Well why don't we have teams, Dustin and I, Hunter and Blake, and Harry and Ron?" Shane asked. "But he sucks at this game" Hunter pointed at Blake. Blake hit his brother in the arm, and said "Not as much as you do." Tori had entered the room, and was listening to the brothers bicker. She came over and gave Blake a kiss on the cheek and said "Well I am leaving, play nice and don't get into too much trouble while all the girls are gone." Then she walked over to the door, waved, and left. Blake just sat there, with a red face as everyone looked at him. Finally Harry said something "Looks we have an answer to Lily's question. I will have to tell her that her intuition was right." Blake finally snapped out of it. "We have never really said we are dating, but from that kiss, I guess we don't have to." Blake said. "Well, let's stop talking about this mushy stuff and kick some butt." Shane said. So they started playing...


	17. Shopping and Driving

Shopping and Driving

"So you want a mustang?" the car rental personnel asked me. "Yes, I do, please charge it." I said as I handed her my credit card. So know that we had a car, we were going to go to the DMV and get Hermione a license. I sat in the lobby while she took her test. She passed the written exam with flying colors. But when she got into the car, she flipped out. So I had to get in the car with her. I talked to her to calm her down, but after she made a right-hand turn onto the freeway, she was fine. So she passed the test, and got her license. So now that we both had our licenses, and a car, we went to the grocery store. We got a cart, and began to shop...

"Well, we have everything on the list, now we get to look around and grab things that catch our eye." I laughed. Hermione looked at me, and said "Are you sure it is your money?" I could tell that something had caught her eye. It was a box of Chocolate covered wafers, and I knew she loved them. I grabbed them and she smiled. "Yes, I am sure; I want people to eat what they like. Anyways, chocolate is something I always have to buy." So, we picked out lots of chocolate, potato chips, and some other stuff. "Well I think that is everything." I said as I drove the cart into a check out lane. "Do you have a membership card?" the guy behind the counter asked. I shook my head, and said "No, I am sorry." He smiled as he looked at me. "That's okay; would you like to sign up for one today?" I nodded, "Sure." He handed me a form, and a card. I filled it out, as he scanned our items. I handed him the form and the card. He scanned the card, and said "Thank you for signing up for a membership card." He finished scanning the items, and started helping the guy who was bagging our stuff. I was about to leave when they finished, but I remembered that he didn't give me back my card. I told Hermione I would be right back. I walked back to the check-out lane, and tapped the man who scanned our items. I asked "May I have my card?" The guy turned around and said "Oh sorry, yea." He handed me my card and I said "Thank you, Rob." I had noticed his name tag when he turned around. After that, I walked outside to my car, and Rob came running from inside to my car. He stopped at the window, and asked "Would you like to go out sometime?" Hermione looked from me to Rob and back, and asked "Who are you talking to me or her?" He pointed at me. "I am sorry; Rob, but both of us have boyfriends, bye." I rolled up my window and started the car, and drove off. Hermione looked at me, and said "I thought you hated lying." I looked at her, and said "I hate lying to friends, besides he has a girlfriend." We both smiled as I drove to Base.


	18. Fast Cars and Guys

Fast Cars and Guys

We drove up and parked in the driveway of the house Tori and everyone else lived. The guys came out to see whose car it was. "Is this your car?" Shane asked. I nodded and said "Yea, for two months, at least." He gestured to pop the hood; I sat in the front seat and popped the hood. He and the other guys examed the engine. I opened the back door and trunk and said "Are you guys gonna stare at that engine, or help me get these groceries into the house so I can make you something to eat?" Every one of them looked at me, with those puppy dog eyes. They work on me, too. "Fine." I concentrated on the bags and soon all of them were floating into the open door. I sat them on the table, and walked into the house. Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Shane stared at me, as I walked into the house. Harry snapped his fingers, and said "Amazing, isn't she?" They finally snapped out of it. Dustin nodded, and said "I knew she was telekinetic, but I didn't know she was that good." Hunter agreed. "Well, we made her angry for not helping, and when she is angry she can pick up a car." Harry smiled at the memory. Blake looked at him, and asked "No lie?" Harry nodded. "No lie." Shane surprised all of them by shutting the hood. "Well I believe we owe her an apology. She went out, spent her own money to buy us food." Shane said. They nodded. He got they keys and locked up the mustang. They all walked inside. By this time, I had already put away the groceries, and it was noon. So I started making nachos. I heard the guys come in. "Hey guys, I'm going to make nachos, since it is noon, and I will come over tomorrow morning and make you breakfast, okay?" When I didn't receive a response, I walked into the living room to find all 6 of them just standing there. Hermione was taking care of the beans and beef in the kitchen, and I heard her say, "You picked out some good brands, Lily." I turned and yelled back at her "Thanks, Hermy." When I turned back around to ask the guys what was wrong, I was tackle in a hug, by all 6 of them. "Okay, what is going on?" I said, but my breath was restrained, so it only came out as a whisper. I could barely breathe, so I picked all of them up mentally and set them down away from me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air...


	19. Tough Chick

A girl who could kick your butt

Finally when I was breathing regularly again, I asked again "What is going on? What was that for?" I took the guys sometime to answer, because they were stunned that a girl about half their size could pick all of them off her. I stood up, and walked over to them, and said "I am sorry for pulling you off me but I couldn't breathe." When no one said anything, I started walking towards the kitchen to check on the nachos. Dustin stopped me in my tracks when he said "We are sorry for making you mad." I turned around and looked at all of them in the face and asked "What made you think I was mad?" Dustin pointed towards Harry, who looked guilty. "Harry, what did you say?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Well the last time you ever picked something up as heavy as those bags are, was when your mom made you mad." He could not look me in the eye, because he was still smiling at memory. I laughed, because it was a funny memory. "And what makes you think I haven't learned to control my power to where I can pick up heavy things even when I am not mad? Besides those bags were not as heavy as that car. Well now that I know why you guys almost strangled me, why don't you get back to your little competition?" They all looked at me incredulously, and asked "How did you know about the competition?" I smiled and said "Do you really think I would leave 7 guys alone in a house by themselves and not check up on them? I am kinda hurt that you did not extend the invitation to Hermy and I, but I understand why." Harry smiled at me as Shane asked "Why?" "Because you know that we would kick your butts." I smiled as I said that and walked back into the kitchen. I followed by 6 disagreeing guys. Hermione asked me why they kept saying "No, you can't beat us." and "Yea right I would like to see you try." I explained to her about the competition and the conversation we just had. She nodded and said "So that's why I heard all that noise." I nodded. The guys sat down when they smelled the nachos. "Well after we eat, I will try." I said referring to the previous comment. I sat a plate in front of each of them, and told them to quiet down or I would not make them anything for dinner. They quieted down, and I yelled for Cam to come up and eat. He sat down, and I placed a plate in front of him. The rest of the guys were asking Harry how good I was at playing the game. He told them that I probably could win the competition, but they would have to wait and find out after lunch. So we started eating...


	20. Who will Win?

Who will win?

"Gracias, Senorita." Shane said after finishing the nachos. "De Nada." I said. The rest of the guys had no idea what we were saying, and Shane was surprised that I knew Spanish. "Guys, He just said thank you, and I said your welcome." Shane nodded. Their mouths formed O's to show they understood. Harry looked at me with surprise and asked "When did you learn Spanish?" I thought back to remember what year it was when I learned. "Do you remember when I became obsessed with foreign languages, when we went to Diagon Alley, and they had that Ethnic Festival?" He nodded. "Well I took up four languages: Spanish, Italian, French and German. But I am not fluent in German yet." Dustin was not completely paying attention, and asked, "So you are fluent in three languages other than English?" I turned around to talk to him, and said "Yes, and I can understand German, but some of it is really hard to pronounce. Well enough about foreign languages, I believe I have appointment to whip your butts in Mortal Kombat." I sat down on the couch in front of the television. Everyone else crowded around the T.V. Harry sat beside me, and asked me a question. I nodded, and got up and went over to where Hermy and Ron were cuddled up together, and asked them "Do you two want to be partners?" Ron looked at Hermy who nodded, "Yea that would be great." I walked back over to my spot, and sat down. I cleared my throat, so everyone would look at me. "Well there are going to be a little changing in our partners, Ron and Hermione are going to be partners and Harry and I will be. Okay?" They nodded, and so we began our game. At the beginning, Dustin and Shane were winning, but once I finally got the hang of playing again, Harry and I took the lead. It was my turn, and right in the middle of my play my watch went off. I pressed pause, and got up. I gathered my stuff together, and said "I have to go, Harry finish my turn." Harry got up, too and asked "Why are you leaving?" I shook my head, thinking. "I have another appointment, which actually you all should come with me." Harry was still confused, until he looked at his watch, and understood. "Well why didn't you say something?" I looked at him, and sent a message mentally _"Everyone was having fun, and besides if I didn't like it then why would you guys like it." _He gave me a stern look. "Fine. You guys we made an appointment to go see an apartment to day at 2 and it is 1:45. So we need to go, but if you guys want to come I think we can wait a couple minutes for you guys to get dressed." As soon as I finished, Ron and Hermione were up, and the rest of the guys were running upstairs. "Well, I guess I didn't need to go by myself." I said. Harry shook his head "I have been thinking and I don't think you should go anywhere by yourself, because what if Lothor and Voldermort know you saw them." I looked at him worried, I had not thought of that. "Oh my gosh, what if they did?" My head started whirling, with questions, and pictures of the two shaking hands. I grabbed my head, and steady myself. "Next time you are thinking like that don't tell her, I don't think she can handle all of that." Ron said. I blinked a couple times, and tried to sit up. But two strong hands pushed me back down. I looked at who it was, Harry. I picked him off me mentally, and got up and walked outside and got behind the wheel of my car. I waited a couple minutes and checked my watch. 1:50 I beeped the horn, and finally people started coming out of the house, but slowly. "If you guys don't hurry up, I am gonna leave you guys here." I smiled as they moved a little quicker. Shane yelled "Shotgun" and headed for my car. He slid in beside me and asked "Are you sure you can drive after fainting like that?" I smiled at him, and said "I had a fainting spell the other day and drove fine; I think I will be okay." Harry sat in the back seat with Dustin, and Hunter, Ron, and Hermione rode in another car. Blake stayed behind in case Tori came home early. I started the car, and backed out of the driveway. I punched it as soon as I got onto the road. I opened the roof, and went a little faster, so I could feel my hair whip in the wind. I had my hair in a bun, and let it down. I was about a mile ahead of the other guys. When we got to the apartment, I parked, and jumped out. Shane looked at me and asked "How the heck does a girl that has only had her license for a couple days drive that fast without getting caught?" I smiled as the other pulled in, and said "I have a police scanner." Shane was about to ask where, when he realized what I meant. Hunter got out of the car and asked "Were you driving the whole way?" I nodded and said "Now let's go see our possible future home." So we walked up to the front door of the apartment building...


	21. Home sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

I opened the door, and yelled "Cheryl?" I heard a door shut and footsteps, then a woman yell "Hold on, I will be right down." I looked around the hallway, and noticed that is was spotless. There were lilacs and tiger lilies in vases on end tables, and a little sitting room at the end of the hallway. There were also three doors: Office, Gift shop, and Bathrooms. I was about to open the door to the Gift shop, when Cheryl came down the stairs. "So which one of you is Lily?" I turned around and walked up to Cheryl. "Hi, Cheryl, I am Lily." She gave me an once-over and said "How old are you?" I read her mind to see what she thought i was. _19 _"I am 15." I did not see any reason to lie. She shook her head and said "I am sorry, but how is a 15 year-old going to pay the rent of $500 every month?" I gave her an once-over and said "The same way I pay my cell-phone bill. I do work." She nodded, and said "Okay, well then let's go see your new apartment." She turned and started walking up the stairs. We followed. She stopped in front of a door with a number 5 on it. She Pulled out a key ring with key cards on, and flipped through them until she came to one with a 5 on it. I walked in to the living room, and almost fainted, because it was exactly what I wanted. I walked through the living room to the kitchen. The cabinets were filled with pots and pans of every shape and size. I went around to each bedroom, and found the bed that I wanted. I found everyone else in the living room. I could tell everyone loved as much as I did. I walked up to Cheryl and said "We would like to rent for three months, is that okay?" She nodded and said "That is fine; you pay me at the end of the month. There is no down payment. Here are four key cards." She handed me the cards, and reached out her hand to shake mine. I shook her hand, and sat down on the couch. "Well we have a home. So when are we going to move in?" Hermione said as she sat down beside me. "Today." I got up and handed Harry, Ron, and Hermione their cards. I walked out of the apartment and walked down the steps. I went outside and got in my car. I sat and waited, but no one followed me. I beeped the horn a couple times. Hermione came darting out of the door. She sat down in the passenger seat beside me, and said "Remind from now on I ride with you, Hunter drives like a grandma." I nodded. Shane came out, and got in the back seat and said "I called shotgun, so why am i sitting in the back?" I turned to face him and said "Because this is my car, and i drive faster if i have someone who will actually talk instead of sit there and grip the seat like he was about to blow right out of the car." Hermione and I laughed. Dustin got in the back seat, too. Ron came to the window, which i rolled down, and said "So you are riding with Lily?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, see you at the hotel." Ron said. He tried to sound happy, but anyone could have seen he was kinda hurt that Hermione wanted to ride with me. After everyone was in the cars, I pulled out and turned the radio on. "Take me away" by Fefe Dobson was playing. I started to sing along.

Author's note: the full detailed of my apartment will be the next chapter you don't have to read it unless you want to.


	22. The Apartment

The living room was black and white striped. There was a white table in the middle and two black chairs and a black couch around it. The couch was facing a television, that was on another white table against the wall.The kichten was red and white striped. There was a white table, and 8 red chairs in the courner. To the left, was the table and a trash can, and to the right was a counter top sink and the refrigerator. The counter top was red and white checkered. The refrigerator was a bright red, like everything else. Across from the sink and refrigerator was the red stove, and more counter top. There was a microwave, blender, and toaster on each space of the couter. Underneath the counter top was cabinets, filled with everything you would need to cook anything. I walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom beside the kitchen. It was pink and white striped. There was a vanity in one courner and a closet in the other. The bed was pink. There was a white night table beside it. There was a lamp and an alarm clock on the table. The other rooms were behind the couch. The room that was beside the pink room was blue and green striped. There were two beds with a night table beside each one. One bed was blue with a green table, and the other was green with a blue table. There was a closet behind the beds. The other room was orange and purple striped. Same as the other room two beds with a night table for each. One bed was orange with a purple table, and the other was purple with an orange table. There was also a closet behind the bedsBut unlike the other room, there was a vanity across from the closet, and there was another door. The door lead to the bathroom. The bathroom had two doors, one that came from the living room and the other from the orange/purple room. The bathroom was yellow and black striped. The showere was in one courner, and the sink was in another. The toliet was against the wall. There were shelfs across from the shower.


	23. Packing

Packing

The other guys were staying with us this time. We pulled into the hotel. I got out of my car and pulled out my key, and went in. I walked over to my stuff, and started to pack. Ron could not get his door open, so I walked through our adjoining doors and opened the door. He smiled and said "Thanks, but i almost had it." Hermione was behind him, and shook her head at him. I walked back over to my room, and finished packing. I walked into the bathroom to get my toiletries. When i came back into the room, all my bags were gone except my bathroom bag. I put my stuff in it and walked outside to where the guys were waiting while Hermione and i packed. "Okay, who took my bags?" I smiled when Dustin looked away. "Well fine then i was going to change into my bikini, so we could go to the beach, but if i don't know where my bags are i guess you guys will have to go by yourself." I turned around to go get the rest of my stuff. Dustin opened the trunk, and got out my bags, and brought them back into the room. "Why did you take my bags?" He blushed, and said "Well you would not let me help with the grocery bags, so I figured your luggage would be a good replacement." I smiled, and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I said "Thank you for being such a gentleman." I walked over to my bag and got out my favorite bikini. Dustin walked back outside, with a huge smile on his face. I changed in the bathroom. I concentrated on my bags and floated them out to open trunk. Everyone was waiting on me, when I came out. "Why i am always the last out?" Harry laughed, and said "Because you take forever to do anything, other than driving. Which you can drive faster than all us." We laughed because he was right. "Well let's get back to our new home." Ron said as we all got back into the car. After we got back, everyone helped bring our bags in. We were about to settle down, and I said "I thought we were going to go back to the Base?" Dustin shook his head, and said "Why this apartment is cool." I shook my head because he did not figure it out. "Well, we have no food here, and dinner i was going to make you guys is back at the base, and we are missing 3 friends." He nodded and got up, "Okay, come on you guys we should go back to the base." Everyone got up, and walked outside to the cars...


	24. Making Dinner:Seminice with Hunter

Making dinner: Semi nice with Hunter

When, we got back to the base, Tori was home. I walked into the kitchen, to find her munching on chips. "Stop and back away from the chips. Put them back in the cabinet." She did as I commanded. She turned to face me and said "Why did i have to put up my chips?" I went over to get two pots, and said "Because if you eat a lot of those chips you will ruin your appetite. You like spaghetti, right?" She nodded, and hugged me. She smiled and said "Spaghetti is my favorite. I love you." I laughed and said "Well don't tell Blake you do, you would break his heart." She smiled and said "I don't know about that, but i really like him." Blake walked in and said "I really like you, too." I gasped and said "You eavesdropper. Why don't you two go talk outside while i make you some dinner?" He laughed and nodded. He led Tori outside, and Shane came in and said "Well finally, do you think he is going to ask her out?" I nodded, and said "If he doesn't, she will." He watched as I cut up onions and tomatoes to put in my sauce, and said "Well it looks like you have found a role in our family." He smiled, as I laughed, and said "What you mean the girl who becomes the mother figure, cooks, cleans, and does laundry?" He nodded. I shook my head, and said "Nope, I will cook and clean, but I am not touching anyone else's under garments. Sorry." He laughed at the image of me sorting through everyone's underwear. "Well we will take what we can get." Hunter said as he came in from the living room. "Where is Blake?" He asked. "He is outside with Tori, and i think you should let them have some time." He nodded. "He is finally gonna ask her out." I smiled and said "How long have they been like that?" Shane turned to see what i was talking about. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "I mean, how long have those two been head over heels in love with each other?" Hunter went wide-eyed, and said "They are in love!" I nodded and said "From what I can tell from their thoughts, they think about each other constantly, and that usually means that they are in love." Hunter nodded, and said "Do you evade everyone's thoughts?" I shook my head, and said "No only when i really want to know, or i think it is needed." I finished chopping up stuff for the sauce, and stirred everything in. Hunter was still looking at me, and asked "Have you ever read my thoughts?" I nodded, and said "I have read everyone's mind at least once." Hunter was angry, and said "Who gives you the right to read my mind?" I stayed calm, because if i didn't everything would burn. "My father." Hunter looked confused, but still angry. "And how does your father give you the right to read my thoughts?" I started breaking up the noodles, and putting them in the boiling water. "Because he is who i inherited my power from." Hunter did not know what to say. "Well that still is not a reason." By this time almost everyone had came into the kitchen to see what the yelling was about. Harry decided to step in before i became upset. "Hunter calm down and Lily apologize." I gave him a death stare, and said "For what? Reading his mind or staying calm though this argument?" Harry was not fazed, "You know what for. Hunter does not like you reading his mind." I took a moment to calm down, and turned to Hunter, who had been quiet since Harry talked. "I am sorry for reading your mind. The only time I read your mind was that day on the beach, because i wanted to know who you were." I turned back to Harry, and said "I believe our argument is over, so you may go back to the living room." I went back to watching the noodles, and stirring the sauce. Shane was still sitting at the bar, he had not moved while Hunter and I argued. "What the heck is wrong with you two? It seems like everyday you two have to have an argument." I heard him but did not reply. I was waiting for Hunter to say something. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Dinner is almost ready." I said. I sat two potholders on the table, and sat the table. I drained the noodles, and sat them on the table. I walked to the door of the living room, and said "Dinner is ready." I stirred the sauce a couple more times, turned the heat off, and sat the pan on the table. Everyone else came back in and sat down. Dinner started...


	25. Such A Happy Family Dinner

Such a happy family dinner

Tori and Blake came back and sat down beside each other. They both had a smile on their faces. Tori was a little taken aback by the silence, and said "What happened here? Train wreck?" She smiled, but it soon faded when no one smiled back. No one answered, and silence settled back around us. Tori reached forward. I noticed her hand was an inch away from the pot, and I said "Be careful, both pots are very hot." She smiled at my motherly tone. Shane smiled, too, because he was right. I was the mother of the group, but I always was. Hunter was still sitting with his head in his hands. His plate was still empty. I got up, and pulled his hands back. I fixed his plate, and whispered "Eat." I sat back down, and everyone was smiling. I guess a warm notion goes a long way. Hunter was listening to me, eating slowly. He kept his eyes down, like he was not supposed to look up. I ate very quickly, and finished before anyone had even said anything. I got up, and put my plate in the sink. I washed it off, and sat it in the sink. I walked outside, away from all the eyes that were following me. The air had cooled down, and it was a little chilling. I walked down the steps that led to the beach.

Back at the table...

Harry looked at Hunter, and said "You two got on a very touchy subject." Hunter looked up, and said "Her father?" Harry nodded, and said "How did you know?" Hunter shook his head, and said "Her facial expression was so sad when she talked about him. When did he die?" Harry was a little confused about how Hunter knew all this but still answered him. "He died when she was 7, eight years ago. But the bad thing is the anniversary was three day ago, the day we met you guys." Dustin shook his head, "How is she so happy, when that must be eating her alive." "Because I loved him, and he is still with me." No one had heard me come back up. I figured Dustin or Harry would have got up to hug, try to console me. But i was surprised when Hunter got up, and pulled me into his arms. For some reason, i felt very safe in his arms and all the tears i had built up in me came out. What a sight to see, two people who seem to argue all the time, hugging each other, and one crying. We stood there for awhile before he let me go. I wiped my eyes, and said "Sorry for getting your shirt wet." He threw up his arms and said "You have apologized enough today, my turn. I am sorry for yelling at you, and getting so bent out of shape about reading my mind." I smiled and said "Don't be sorry, it is your mind. You should know when people are in it." We both sat back down, and I said "When you guys get done eating, I guess i will tell you more about my past."...


	26. A Past that will never be forgotten

A past that will never be forgotten

Everyone ate in silence. When everyone was finished, they slowly walked into the living room to hear my past. They sat down, and I stood. "Well, where do you want me to start?" I asked. Tori thought about it and said "How about how your parents met?" I smiled and said "Okay, that is a romantic story. Both of my parents went to Hogwarts, but they were just friends. About two years after they graduated, they met back at Hogwarts. My father was visiting his mom, who was a teacher there, and my mom was a teacher. They met and fell in love. They got married on June 16, 1990, and had me on May 15, 1991. After I was born, Mom took some time off, and eventually quit her job at Hogwarts. She worked in the Ministry as a secretary. She started working in the muggle world, when Voldemort's war broke out, because Dad said it would be safer. But it wasn't. My dad worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. On August 6, my mother and I went to visit my grandma; Dad had to stay at home for work. I wish he had come though, because maybe he would have lived, but you can't change the past. My father went to work on August 8. He was trying to infiltrate Voldemort's followers Base. He was killed by a Death-Eater. Ever since, I have been working to kill Voldermort and his followers, to avenge my father's death and finish his work. To answer your question before you ask it, a Death-Eater is the name given to Voldemort's followers." I had not noticed that i was crying, until I sat down, and put my hands to my face. Tori got up and put her arm around me. "Well, i think you have cried enough today. Let's go home." Hermione said. She helped me get up and put her arm around me. She put me in the passenger seat, and went back into the house. Hunter was upset with himself, for starting all this. Hermione went over to him and said "She still loves you." He looked up at her, and asked "What do you mean?" Hermione jerked to Harry to go to the car, so I would not be alone. "Don't blame yourself for this. Lily is the kind of person, that once you are her friend, she loves you no matter what. You might have crossed the line with your argument, but she knows you didn't mean to make her cry." Hunter nodded and said "Will she be okay?" Hermione laughed. "If you think some tears, and yelling, is going to hurt Lily, bad enough to where she won't be okay. Then you don't know her very well. That girl could scream and cry all day long, go to sleep, and she would apologize, give you a hug, and everything would be back to normal. Ever once in awhile, Lily just needs to let everything out, like today. So don't worry about her. If she heard that you all were worried about her, she would probably be mad. She puts other people before herself, that is just the way she is. Well we better get her home." Hermione took Ron's hand, waved, and walked out to the car. She drove home...


	27. She is too good for me

She is too good for me

At base...

"Well, Lily is one heck of a girl." Shane said. Cam went back downstairs to his computer, to see if anything was up. "Oh my gosh" Cam yelled from downstairs. Everyone ran down stairs to see what was wrong. Cam was at the computer, and he said "Come here." They gathered around the screen. There was an open program, but it was code. Dustin was confused and said "What is it?" Cam shook his head and said "It was the coding for new weapons for us, but I could not figure out how to get it just right. But as you can see it is ready, who could have done this?" The phone rang. Dustin answered it, and said "Hello? Hi Lily, sure." He handed the phone to Cam, and said "She wants to talk to you." Cam nodded, and said "Hey Lily, what's up? Yea, how did you do this? You are? Wow. Yes! Bye." He hung up the phone. Hunter could tell by the happy look on his face that something was up. "Lily did it, didn't she?" He said. Cam nodded, and said "She has taken computer classes all her life, and can understand any code you throw at her, and she asked if she could help with the codes more." Hunter was still smiling, and said "So you mean, we have two computer geniuses on our side, to make weapons of every shape and size." Cam nodded, and said "Well I think we have one computer super genius and one average computer genius. Because I could not figure this out, and she finished it, while she was cooking dinner." Shane laughed and said "Well that is one super woman." Everyone nodded. Cam said "Well you guys go ahead and go do something while I put his stuff together, and try one of Lily's theories." Dustin smiled and said "and what's that?" Cam got up and went to the stereo that was on the table beside the computer, and said "You get things done faster if you listen to music." He pressed play and rock music filled the room. Everyone left Cam to do other things...


	28. A Thank you Present

A thank you present

Tori and Blake went up to their room to have some alone time. Dustin stopped the rest of the guys, and said "We should do something for Lily. She puts up with us. She cooks, and if you haven't noticed she cleaned our bedrooms." Shane nodded, and said "Like a thank you present." Dustin nodded. Hunter was thinking but could not come up with anything, "But what would she want?" He said. Shane had an idea, "How about seat covers for her car." Cam up from behind them, and said "She will only have the car for awhile, and besides you are thinking about what you would want in her position. You are thinking like a guy, and Lily is not a guy." Shane nodded, and said "Right, but what would she want? Make-up?" Hunter shook his head, "I doubt it, Lily doesn't seem like a girl who wears make-up." Cam was getting a water out of frig, and said "Why don't you ask Tori for a girl's point of view?" Dustin was about to turn him down, and said "We could, but her and Blake are upstairs doing who-knows what." Cam laughed. Shane was still thinking, and said "Why don't we call Hermione, and ask her? She is best friends with Lily and she is a girl." Hunter smacked him on the back and said "Shane, you are a genius." They laughed, as Dustin went to get the phone. He pressed Talk, and was about to dial a number, but realized something and pressed end. Shane was confused and said "What are you doing?" Dustin shook his head and said "We do not have the number to the apartment, and they are not at the hotel anymore." Shane and hunter let out a breath. Cam's brain was working though "What about Lily's cell?" Dustin nodded and dialed the number...


	29. An awkward phone call

(D is Dustin talking and H is Hermione Talking)

A awkward phone call

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Lily, how are you?" Dustin said. "Oh I am feeling better." I replied. "Can I talk to Hermione?" Something was up that Dustin was not telling me. "Yea, Hold on." I yelled for Hermione. She came into our room, and said "What?" I gestured the phone, and said "Dustin wants to talk to you." She gave me a questioning look. I lipped "I don't know." and shrugged. She took the phone and said "Hey Dustin what's up?" She walked back into the living room, and sat down.

D-Nothing, but i need to ask you some questions.

H-okay, but you sound like a cop. What is wrong?

D-The guys and I thought it would be nice to get Lily a gift for being our housekeeper, and we don't know what to get her. What do you think she would like?

H-I don't know she has never let us get anything for her birthday, she just puts a little party together. On Christmas, she says to donate to charity, so i guess you could make a donation to a charity.

D-okay.

H-Hey Dustin i have to go. Bye.

D-Bye.

At the apartment...

"Will you stop babying her, she is fine. She has told you that like five million times." Ron was yelling at Harry for babying Lily. "She is having a rough time and she needs someone to lean on, and i am not babying her." Harry was yelling, too. I got up, and slowly opened the door to see what was wrong. "Well fine then, go back in there check on her for the tenth time." Ron said. "Stop yelling. Harry, I am fine, and Ron, Harry is just worried, because I am like his sister. He would act the same way if it was Hermione. So both of you calm down, because I would like to watch television with you guys. But I don't think I am going to be able to hear over you two." Harry and Ron were stunned; neither of them had heard Lily come in. Plus, she had just yelled at them. I sat down, and looked towards Hermy, who was just sitting and staring. "What's wrong, Hermione? What was the phone call about?" I asked, and she looked up. "Nothing's wrong, and Dustin just wanted my opinion on something." I nodded. I turned on the television to see if there was anything on. We decided to watch the Italian Job...


	30. I thought He liked me

I thought he Liked me

After we finished watching the movie we all went to sleep. Well everyone but me, I could not figure out why Dustin wanted Hermione's opinion over mine. I thought he liked me. I was not sure if it was just friends or more. I tried to just forget about it and go to sleep. I slowly feel asleep. _Lily, i can't decide if i want to date Ron or Dustin. They both like me. Who would you choose? _I fell off my bed and onto the floor. I got up to see if woke up Hermione. Nope, she was still sleeping. Well i knew i was not going to get any sleep tonight. I walked into the living room to get something to drink. I sat down in the kitchen with a glass of milk and some cookies. I tried one more time to go back to sleep. _I am in a jail cell and i am locked up and can not move. A cloaked figure walks past me, and says "You have a new cellmate." _I did not want to find out who it was, so i got up. I decided a walk along the beach would take my mind off this. I grabbed my key, and a pair of flip-flops. Our apartment is right across from the beach, and there were not many cars out. So i got to the beach really quick. But as soon as i got to the beach Harry's voice filled my mind. _You should not go anywhere by yourself. What if they know you saw them? What if they are after you? _I tried not to think about that. I sat down, and rolled my pants legs up. I got up and walked into the water. It was pretty cold, but not so cold were i would get hypothermia. I walked in the water, just to calm my mind. I could not hear anything over the roar of the ocean and the thoughts that filled my mind. I saw something standing on the beach a little ways down. I knew i should not go closer to it, but curiosity got the best of me. I walked closer to it, careful not to make too much noise. By now, i was back on land and really close to the thing. "I have been waiting for you, Lillian." The cloaked figure said. "How did you know my name?" I said. "Now my plan will be complete." I was so intent on knowing what his plan was that I did not see the figures behind me until they had me in their grip...


	31. where'd you go

Where'd you go?

Harry woke up, and looked at the clock beside him. _3:30 am._ "Great" he whispered. He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep, so he got up and pulled a t-shirt on. **"You sleep without a shirt on?" Lily had asked him when he had stayed in her room at the hotel. "Yea, why is that a problem?" She shook her head, and said "No, I just had you pegged as a guy who wore flannel pjs to bed." They both laughed.** She should be awake. She usually was the first up. He walked over to Ron. He was still sleeping. "Hermione." Ron said in his sleep. _Figures. _Harry thought. He walked into the living room, expecting to see lily sitting there will a glass of orange juice watching T.V. But no the living room was dark and empty. He saw that a light was on in the kitchen. He walked in to find an empty kitchen as well. Lily was awake though. There was a bag of cookies on the counter, and a glass in the sink. He walked to the door of her room, and pushes the door. He can hear Hermione breathing, but not Lily. He walks over to her bed. It is empty. Where is she? He walked over to the bathroom. Empty. He walked into the living room and turned the light on. If she went somewhere she would have left a note. No note. Something is wrong. Harry ran to his room, and shook Ron. "Ron get up Lily is missing." Ron rolled over, and said "She probably just went to the beach. Look for a note." Harry rolled him over so he was facing him, and said "There is no note." Ron got up and turned all the lights on, while Harry woke up Hermione. Same conversation. Ron got the phone, and called the Base. The phone rang a couple times until the answering machine picked up. Ron screamed into the phone. "Everyone get up we have a code red Lily is gone. Come over NOW!!!" He hung up, and called back. The phone barely rang once, and Cam answered and said "What? How do you know she isn't just down at the beach?" Ron calmed down and said "She did not leave a note." Cam didn't know how that made a difference. "So? People don't always leave notes." Ron was about to lose his cool again, so he handed the phone to Harry. "You don't understand Lily always leaves a note. One time she was going to the store, and she told us all. She left a huge note on the frig saying she was going to the store. That is just how she is." Cam did not say anything right away. "We are on our way." He hung up the phone. Everyone got into Tori's van, and drove to the apartment...


	32. What is going on?

What is going on?

I woke up to a dark room. I was slumped against a wall. I got up to see what i was in. A jail cell. There were footsteps coming closer. I heard two girls talking. I could not make out exactly what they were saying. They cam into view, and saw that i was up. I realized who they were Lothor's nieces. "Oh good, you are awake." Kapri said. "Do you want some water?" Marah said. "Let me guess, it has poison in it." I said. I knew that i was in Lothor's ship, and they had kidnapped me. I had an idea of what they were going to do, hold me hostage, and hope the guys would come save me, and then kill them all. Or they were going to turn me evil and have me fight against them. Well if they know what is good for them, they will pick the first choice, because i am not evil. Revengeful, Yes. Evil, No. "No there is not poison in it. It is just water." Kapri said, and handed me a glass. I looked at it, and took a drink. "Thank you" I said, not completely meaning it. "Will you stop being mean? We are trying to help you." Marah said. I had taken another drink and spewed it everywhere. "What? You help me. You are evil." Kapri put her hand through the bars to cover my mouth, and said "Shush. If Uncle hears you, we are all dead. Yes, we want to help you." After i had calmed down she took her hand off my mouth. "Why?" I said in a low voice. "Because you were nice to us in the cafe, and we don't want you to die." Marah said. I thought back to remember when i was in the cafe. These are the girls who did not have money for their lattes and i paid. "Well, if you are going to help me, why don't you let me out?" Kapri shook her head, and said "We can't. Not yet. We have a plan."...


	33. Harry's Master Plan

Harry's Master plan

Harry was pacing back and forth waiting for the others to arrive. There was a knock on the door. "Finally, Come in." Harry said. "We can't the door is locked." Tori said on the other side. Harry walked to the door and unlocked, "Sorry." was all he said. He was smiling though. "What is going on? Don't tell me this was all a joke." Shane said when he saw Harry smiling. "No, we really don't know where Lily is." Ron said as he brought in chairs from the kitchen. "Then why is he smiling?" Hunter asked, pointing to Harry. "Because I just figured out something. The door was locked." Harry said, still smiling. Hermione was about to hit him, "So?" she said. Harry was sitting now, with a pad of paper. "That means that Lily must have taken her key, and that is great news." He said, writing something on his pad. Dustin could not put the dots together. "How is that great news?" Hermione was smiling now, and said "Cheryl, the woman who is renting to us, gave us card keys. She said that we would not have to worry about people breaking in, because she has deactivated all the previous keys. So, if she deactivates keys no matter where they are, they have GPS on them, and we can track Lily through her key." Hermione looked at Cam and said "Well, Cam we are going to need your expertise. Come with me. We need to see if we are right." Cam and Hermione walked to Cheryl's room. Harry's smile had went away by now. "Well what are we going to do?" Blake said. Harry got up and said "Well Ron is going to stay here, in case Lily comes back, and everyone else is coming with me to search the beach." "How do you know that is where she went if Lily did not leave a note?" Shane asked. "She likes to walk along the beach when she has bad dreams." Harry said. "How do you know she had a bad dream?" Blake asked. "Because she had cookies and milk and she only does that when she can not sleep." Harry said getting annoyed that they were asking so many questions. "Well come on guys he can explain his theory on the way to the beach." Dustin said. So they made their way to the beach to look for Lily...


	34. The voices in your head

The voices in your head

"Well that was useless." Shane said. "How are we supposed to look for her when it is pitch black outside?" Harry nodded. "Sorry to make you guys look in the dark." He said. _I am okay, we have a plan. I should be home soon, but whatever happens don't come for me. _Harry's mind filled with Lily's words, he went weak in the knees. "Hey man you okay?" Hunter grabbed his arm. Hunter opened the door and sat Harry down in a chair. "She is okay." Harry said. "Lily?" Dustin asked. Harry nodded. Dustin was stunned. "How do you know?" Shane asked. "She sent me a telepathic message. She said she was okay, and that she has a plan. She also said no matter what happens don't come for her." Harry said, finally regaining his composure. "What? How?" Hunter could not wrap his mind around this. "She concentrates on one person and what she wants to say and you receive the message in your mind, like when you are thinking, only louder." Hunter nodded, finally understanding the concept. "But of course we have to help get her back." Dustin said. Harry shook his head, "We can't. I know we all want to help Lily, but we have to let her try her plan first." Dustin nodded.


	35. Run That Past Me One More Time

Run that past me one more time

"You want me to do what?" I said to Kapri. She put her finger to her lips to signal to lower my voice. "We need you to pretend to be evil, so Uncle will let you out of the cell, and once you are taken to his throne, you can escape." I nodded. "Okay, but how do i do that? Just say "Hey guys i am on your side, will ya let me out?" Marah handed me some food, and said "We have that part figured out, too. See Zurgane comes by your cell almost everyday, and when he comes back around you will tell him to give you a chance to be evil." I looked skeptical, "do you think that will work?" I asked she nodded. "Okay we will try, but if it does not work i am going to plan B." Kapri nodded.


	36. When Life Gives You Lemons

When life gives you lemons...

"Yes!" Hermione yelled, when she figured out where I was. "No!" Cam said realizing where the signal was coming from. Hermione looked at him and asked "What's wrong? We found her." Cam nodded, and said "Yea we found her, but she is on Lothor's ship." Hermione saved all the info on her laptop and turned for the door. "Where are you going?" Cam said as he watched Hermione start for the door. "We need to tell the guys." She said as Cam followed her.

"We figured that." Harry said after Hermione and Cam had told them about Lily. "How did figure it out before us?" Cam said. He was confused but Hermione already knew what was going on. "She tmed you didn't she?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. Now everyone else was confused. "What is tmed?" Shane asked. "Telepathic messaged" Hermione answered. "Well what did she say?" Cam asked finally understanding what was going on. "She said that she was okay, and that she was going to get herself out of this and not to help her." Dustin said sadly. It was killing him that he was not supposed to help Lily. "Well we should still prepare in case she does need our help." Cam said. Dustin nodded...


	37. Use them against your enemies

Use them against your enemies

Lothor was sitting in his throne, unusually bored. "Zurgane, bring me our prisoner." He ordered. "Yes, sir." Zurgane left to retrieve me. "Master would like to see you." Zurgane said to me. _Well good that means i will not have to pretend to be evil. Wand yep. _I got up and walk to the door. He opened the door and let me pass. I walked slowly thought the winding hallways of the spaceship. Zurgane pushed through a doorway, and said "Bow to the Master." I shook my head, and said "Nope sorry, i don't bow down to anyone. Well maybe Dumbledore." I said after i detected that Voldermort was listening to the conversation. Zurgane kicked my back and repeated, "Bow down." I mentally took off my hand cuffs, and said "Big mistake." I whipped out my wand and said "**Petrificus Totalus." Zurgane stopped in his tracks and i ran. I knew Lothor would not chase me, but he could send others to catch me. I turned to find a door marked with an "E" and opened then door to find the night sky. I jumped out and telepathically floated myself down to earth...**


	38. Not In Kansas Anymore Toto

**Not in Kansas anymore, Toto**

I landed on hard ground and passed out. "_What will we do we can't leave her here she could die. We will have to take her with us. Tommy bring the car around." Kim said. She had Lily's head in her lap. A red mustang drove up to them and Tommy got out. He and Jason carried Lily to the car and put her in the back seat. They drove to their house which was about a half-hour from Blue Bay Harbor. They put lily in one of their guest rooms and waited. _I woke up to a light blue room and a young woman beside. Once she saw my eyes open, she jumped and said "Good you are awake. Would you like something to eat before you tell us what happened or after?" She said as she smiled. She seemed vaguely familiar like i had seen her in a dream. "Before i eat can i ask who you are you seem familiar?" I said as i sat up. "Hi my name is Kim, and who might you be?" She said with a smile as she helped me out of the bed. As soon as I stood up flashes of my memory hit me, and i was down again. _A girl in a pink suit carried me to my father, and said you are safe now, as her friends called her back. _ Kim helped me back up and said "Are you okay? You were standing just fine maybe you should lie down again?" She said as worry crept into her voice. "No i am fine; i just remember were i know you from." With that i pulled her into a tight embrace. As soon as we parted I said, "Thank you pink ranger." She gave me a worried look and said "How did you know?" I smiled and said "Let's just say I have some power friends." I said as we both laughed and made our way down the stairs. "What's so funny?" A man asked we reached the bottom. "Hey i am Jason, and you are?" "Lily, Lilliana Violet Gibson, but please call me Lily." I said as i shook his hand. "Hey what's going on here?" Another man entered the room. I turned because the voice sounded familiar...


	39. I Miss U

I miss you

I turned to see the man i had been dieing to thank. He had saved my life numerous times, when i lived in Angel Grove. I don't know what came over me, my legs moved with out me telling them to. Before i knew what was going on i was hugging Tommy, and crying. "Well, looks like she knows you." Jason said with a small chuckle. I pulled away and said "Thank you" but it only came out as a whisper. But somehow he heard it and reached up wiped my tears and nodded. "Come on let's go eat." Kim said as she put her arm around my shoulders. We ate quietly. Then went to sit in the couch, to get comfortable. "Hold on before i tell you what is going on can i use the phone to let the guys know where i am?" Kim nodded, as i got up and said "It is in the kitchen on the wall." I walked into the kitchen, sat on a stool and picked up the phone. Then called the guys.


	40. What! U're Where?

What? You're where?

D- Hello? Who's this?

L- Hey Dustin

D- Lily you are okay? Where are you? (Hey guys, lily is okay" Dustin screamed to everyone.) Hey lily i am going to put you on speakerphone.

L-alright, by the way i am in Thayetville. Do you know where that is?

D- Yea where is the address and i will come get you.

L- What do you mean? Am i that close to you guys?

Shane –Yea you are about a half-hour away hey lily we are coming to get you.

L- Well hold on let me ask what they address is?

D- Who is taking care of you?

L- Kim, Tommy and Jason. They are former rangers, so i know i am safe. Hold on.

(Hey guys, what is your address?" i asked as i walked into the living room. "12 Long street" Kim answered without thinking. "Hold on why do you need to know our address?" Tommy asked worriedly. "My friends don't live to far from here and said they would come get me." I said as i walked back into the kitchen.)  
L- Hey guys, it is 12 Long Street. Okay? Do you know where that is?

D- Yea Lily we are coming now okay bye

L-be careful, and bring my car please


	41. Back To what she said

Back to what she said

I walked back into the living room, with a smile. I couldn't wait to see everyone. It felt like it had been forever since i seen any of them but it had only been 3 days. I sat down, and everyone gave me puzzling looks. "Looks like someone is in love." Kim said with a smile. "I am not in love." I said with a hurtful tone, but i was joking. "So do you want to tell me what is going on?" Jason feeling completely left out. "What do you mean?" I said giving him my best innocent smile. "I mean first off how do you know Kim and Tommy, and why do you look so familiar? Why did you past out? Why were at the beach?" He paused to take a breath, and Kim caught him in it. "Hold your horses Jason; she can only answer one question at a time." She said with a reassuring smile towards me. "Well, Tommy, Kim, and you saved my life on a daily basis when i lived in Angel grove. I passed out because i wore myself out, and I was on the beach because that is where i landed." I said full knowing that my last answer would raise more questions. "Hold on landed? What do you mean by landed?" Tommy asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I am telepathic, and i can float my body. Do you want to see?" Kim nodded, and i stood up and floated up and down. Jason and Tommy stared at me dumbfounded. "That is really cool." Kim said as she got up to hug me. When she released, i gave her a look. "What was that for?" I asked. She shook her head, "No reason. Sometimes you just need a hug." I nodded because she was right. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I ran to the front door to see who it was...


	42. I love Your hugs

I love your hugs

I stood at the door, with a surprised look then ran out into the rain. As soon as Dustin got out of my car, I tackled him in a hug. He blushed, and said "Come on, let's get inside. We don't need you to get sick." I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer, since i was shivering. The rest of the guys followed us in. Kim welcomed them with open arms. We walked in and i introduced everyone, never leaving Dustin's side. I don't think he minded though. Then i had to explain to Kim, Tommy, and Jason about Hogwarts and what Harry, Ron, Hermy and I were. "So you are a witch?" Tommy asked still not believing what i had said. "Yes, sorry i don't look the part." I said with a laugh. "Lily, you just make friends where ever you go, don't ya?" Ron said. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, first you go to the beach, and meet the ninja rangers, then you fall from the sky and meet past rangers. I'd say you find friends everywhere." I laughed thinking about what he was saying. "Well, least i know i have lots of people to fall on if i trip." I said causing everyone to laugh. "Well you do trip a lot." Harry said sending everyone except me to laugh harder. I leaned over Dustin and slapped his knee. It started getting late and everyone was just talking and laughing i was still really tired. I fell asleep on Dustin. _"Well guys, i think we should be getting home." Dustin said when he realized i was asleep. Shane gave him a unhappy look and said "Why?" Dustin leaned back so they could see my sleeping body, and said "That's why. Besides it is like 10." Kim got up and looked at the clock. "Yea you guys should probably get going, but promise you will comeback tomorrow. I want to make sure Lily is okay." Everyone made their way to the door. Dustin was last since he had to carry my body out. He laid me in the passenger's seat. I slept the whole way home. Dustin carried me upstairs to my room and laid me down._


	43. worthless arguement, meaningful lecture

A worthless argument and a meaningful lecture

I woke up to arguing voices. I looked around as my eyes got used to the darkness. I was in my room. I got up to see who was arguing. I had a major headache, but i still made it to the door.

"Hey who is arguing?" I said as i walked into the living room to find everyone sitting in various spots. They seemed to be arguing with Dustin.

"So what are you guys arguing about?" I said. Then a sharp pain shot through my head. I grabbed my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"Yea I will be fine, I just need to meditate. But first why are you guys arguing at 3 in the morning?" I was still woozy, and tripped on the chair and fell right into Dustin's lap. We both blushed, as I stood back up, and sat down on the couch. "They want me to leave." I giggled as Dustin's face finally turned back to its normal tan color.

"Well you need to go home, and get some sleep." I stood back up, and said "Yes all of you go to sleep now." No one moved. I decided to scare them a bit. My eyes flashed red, and i said in a powerful voice "Do not make me repeat myself." Everyone jumped up and started getting things ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Well we are going to hit the hay." Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry was not fazed by my little show, and was still sitting on the couch. I sat next to him, and said "I still can't scare you can I?"

He smiled and said "Nope. I think we need to talk about what happened." He scooted to down and offered his lap. I layed down with my head in his lap, and waited for his lecture on how i should have stayed inside...

"Well next time will you listen to me, and have someone with you? At least until we get kill Voldermort." I rolled my eyes, and rolled my body over, and began to fall asleep. Because i knew this was going to last for at least another two hours. **Might as well, get some rest while he talks himself to sleep. **I was right we fell asleep on the couch me on Harry's lap and he was slumped over the arm. Ron gently shook Harry how stood up, knocking me onto the floor, and scaring me half-to-death.

"Oww, what was that for?" i said getting and going to my room, to go back to sleep...


	44. Why didn't you let me go back to sleep

Why didn't you just let me go back to sleep?

Hermione stopped me and said "Go take a shower and get dressed. I told Dustin and everyone else to come over at noon for lunch. I even invited Tommy, Kim, and Jason."

I gave her my puppy eyes, and said "Come on, hermy let me sleep a couple more hours." She pointed to the clock, and said "You already got a couple more hours." It was 11.

"Oh my gosh, Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I yelled as I rushed around getting the stuff i needed to get ready. I hurried and jumped in the shower. Then got dressed in a red and black silk party dress. I ran around curling my hair, applying make up, and asking the guys which shoes looked good with my dress.

After all my craziness...

Harry walked over to me, and said "Sorry about his morning." I shook my head, and said "No, I am sorry for falling asleep last night while you were giving me a lecture."

He waved his hand and said "I should be used to that now when do you ever listen to me?"

I gave him a hurt look, and said "Well I listen to you in the heat of a moment, didn't i? Like when you told me to move out of the way when the bludger was coming right at my head." Harry started laughing. I stood there with an angry look on my face.

"How dare you laugh at me, Mr. Potter!" I said trying so hard to keep my angry face on. I could not take it any longer, his laughter was contagious. I started laughing. Just at that moment, the door opened and the guys came in along with Ginny. I stopped laughing and jumped on Ginny, sending her back ward into Hunter, who just happen to be behind her. We all three fell down. I was still on top of Ginny, hugging and smiling ear to ear.

"You are finally here, Ginny." I squealed in a high pitch, girly tone. When I had finished hugging Ginny I helped both of them up. Ginny shyly said "sorry" to Hunter, who replied "Don't worry about it; it was my fault for being behind you when Lily attacks." They both laughed.

"Hey, I heard that." I said then playfully slapped Hunter's arm. By now everyone else was sitting in the living room waiting on us. As soon as, Ginny walked into the room, Harry's eyes lit up. I noticed and said "Oh, great, now it will be just like at the Burrow. These two all over each other, and Ron and Hermione taking long walks doing god-knows-what." I rolled my eyes as Ginny walked over to Harry, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They finally broke up, and sat with each other on the couch. Since all three couples were sitting on the couch, we decided to nickname the couch 'Couple Couch'. We sat in the living room waiting on Tommy, and the others...


	45. Well What A Party

A/N: I know it has been a while since i last updated and i'm very sorry for that. But i hopefully will be ending this story soon, so i can start on maybe a sequel or a newbie.

Well what a party!?!

It was about noon thirty when Tommy knocked. Hermy answered the door. I yelled "Well took you long enough didn't it?" Tommy came in with a solemn expression and sat down.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said "What happened?"

He looked up at you and said "We were attacked last night. I guess one of Lothor's goons saw us help you. Kim is in the hospital with a broken arm, and Jason has some cuts." I shook my head.

"No. This can not be happening. Why does everyone keep getting hurt because of me?" I said as tears started streaming down my face. Dustin was beside me when I fell to the ground sobbing. He held me as I broke. My mind was reeling.

_Why does this keep happening? First my dad was killed, and then Jack was put in St. Mungo's, he still hasn't came out of his coma. Then Harry has gotten many bruises and broken bones because of me. Oh my gosh what if they try to hurt Dustin and the others next because of me. That will NOT happen. _

I stood up much to Dustin discomfort. I walked into my room and changed into some jeans and a tank top that said 'Cute but psycho. It evens out.' I put my hair in a braid and safely secured my wand in my pocket, and walked back out side. "He just started the war." I said in a loud enough voice that everyone could hear. I went to the closet and got my broom. Harry was behind me in a flash.

"You don't want to do that." I whipped around and surprised him, because my eyes were glowing.

"Oh really, are you sure about that?" It took only moments for Harry to regain his composure, and then nodded. Without saying a word I headed for the door...

I had my broom and one hand and Harry was holding me back with the other. "Harry let go of me." I stated my voice quavering from my rising anger. Harry knew i was angry, But he still did not let go. By this time everyone was taking sides getting into arguments.

_Ron vs. Hermione_

R- Come on, Lily let's go.

h- No Ronald you and Lily are staying right here until we have a plan.

R- Hermione, sometimes you just have to wing it. (BIG mistake)gasp

H- WING IT?!?! Ronald, if we are going up against Voldermort and Lothor we need a plan.

_Blake vs. Tori_

T- I am going with lily.

B- no you are not you are staying here.

T- NO i am going too.

B- You are staying here

T- Why do i have to stay?

B- Because you are not going to go get hurt

T- Why do you think i will get hurt?

I interrupt the conversation while still arguing with Harry. "Hey Tori, do you want to know the truth?" Tori yelled over everyone else, "Yes, but i want him to tell me."

B- Umm... do i have to tell you?

T- You better right now.

B- Okay it is because you are a girl (BIGGER mistake)Double gasp

T- speechless from last comment so just because i am a girl i can't go? (Screamed at the top of lungs) Well you know what I am going and you can't stop me.

Tommy was still sitting on the couch like nothing was going on. Ginny was sitting by herself thinking. Shane, Hunter, and Cam had already made up their minds to go with Lily.

By now everyone was yelling and screaming. I fell to the ground.

_Too many thoughts _

I screamed in pain, and everything got quiet. Harry stood still, dazed. I stood up and said "Look what is happening. We are all fighting, because of him." I slowly walked over to Tommy, sat down, and rest my head on his shoulder.


	46. A Hospital Visit

_A hospital visit_

Everyone sat back down, as the silence filled the room.

_I hate silence_.

"Well come on." I said getting up, and grabbing my car keys, wallet w/ chain, and my hoodie. All I received were stares.

"Fine, stay here. Tommy what is the room number?" I asked. Tommy eyes lit up when he realized where i wanted to go. He stood up and walked over to me.

"We will be back before dinner." I said over my shoulder hoping that someone would understand what I was talking about, and follow us. Tommy and I started walking down the steps, when someone yelled "Stop. Wait on me."

_Hermione _

She came running towards us, almost out of breath.

"How long do think it will take the rest of them to realize where we are going?" I said as we began outside. My cell phone started going off. I flipped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you gonna wait on us or not?" Dustin voice filled up on the other end.

"Of course I will even save you a seat in my car. Where do you want to sit?" I figured where he wanted to sit and took the phone from my ear, right before he screamed "Shotgun!" I laughed as I put my ear back to the phone.

"Okay but you will have to fight for it." I said. Shane was already out the door, and running towards my car. I got in and put my legs over the passenger seat. Shane got in the back realizing what was going on.

"Is something up between you and Dustin?" Shane asked quietly making sure I was the only one who had heard him.

"What do you mean?" I asked giving a puzzled look. He was about to tell me but Dustin jumped into the seat on top of my legs.

"Oww!" I screamed even though i did not hurt that bad. Dustin jumped up, hit his head on the roof, and hurried out of the car.

"Lily, are you okay? I am so sorry. Do you need some ice? Do we need to call an ambulance?" He kept rambling on. I held my hand up to signal to quit.

"I'll be fine, but Shane, I think you should drive, and let me prop up my legs in the back. Is that okay with you?"

Shane smiled, and said "You mean I get to drive this." I nodded.

"Well come on we can't take all day." He said getting out. I slowly pulled myself out of the car, making sure to wince every time I put any weight on my legs. As soon as I was out, Dustin surprised me by saying

"Well here I will sit in the back with Lily. Hunter do you want my seat?" Dustin asked, knowing full well that any guy would love to drive or ride shotgun in this car. Hunter ran over to the car, smiling. His expression became very concerned when he saw me leaning against the car.

"Lily what happened?"

I looked up at him and said "Why don't you ask, Mr. Chipper over there?" I said putting fake hate in my voice. I tried my best to get into the car. I finally did. Hunter was glaring at Dustin, when they got into the car. Dustin slowly lifted my legs and put them on his lap. I smiled at him, because the little pain i did feel was slowly fading. He smiled back, and started a conversation.

"So when are we going to go?" He said, talking to me, but saying loud enough for everyone to hear.

I looked at him and said "What do you mean?" I asked pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean, when are we going to go get Lothor and Voldermort?" I nodded to show I understood, but sat there thinking.

_When would be a good time? Not now we need to check on Kim, but when she gets better that is a different story._

"When I make sure that Kim and everyone else is safe, and uninjured, we are going to get them. But if i find out that Kim is hurt severely, i suggest that they get every ally ready because there is no measure for how hard i will be coming down on them. Because no one messes with my friends and get away with it." I said sitting up, and removing my legs from Dustin's lap.

"So you are okay?" He gave me a concerned look. I nodded.

"Yea I am fine, besides we are almost there." I said as i looked out the window. We parked and I got out, only to have Dustin help me out.

"I am fine Dustin." I stated even though i thought it was very cute of him, coming to help me. He shook his head, and said "I doesn't matter. You are still hurt, and you need to have someone to lean on." I smiled as he draped my arm over his shoulders, and let me lean on him. We walked over to Tommy, who was slowly walking into the hospital.

"So what room number is it?" He shook his head.

"I don't know she was in ICU before, but they said that she was doing better and would probably have her own room soon." I walked (with the help of Dustin) to the nurse's station and tapped the lady on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, what room number is Kimberly Hart in?" I asked as she turned around.

"Hold on I will check." She said, putting a smile on her face and sitting down. She looked up at me and said "She is room 256, on floor 2." I nodded and said "Thank you." I walked to the elevator with everyone following me. The ride was silent, except for the explanation of why Dustin was holding on to me. We got off and walked to the room. I walked in, tore away from Dustin, and jumped on Kim's bed.

"Surprise." I yelled.


	47. Three Times The Trouble

_So what does this mean?_

"Well good morning to you too. How is everything?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I am fine. Are you okay? Is anything broken, I swear if broke one bone in your body they are both dead." I said my voice rising with anger.

Dustin squeezed my shoulder.

"Calm down, Lily. I am fine. All I had was a concussion, and a few bruises." Kim said as Tommy sat beside her, and grabbed her hand.

"Hi sweetie" she said. He got up, leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. I got up, and started for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked.

"To get coffee. Anyone else want some? Or is it only me who does not want to see two grown-ups make out?" I said starting to giggle from Kim and Tommy's blushed faces.

Dustin stood up, and took his place at my side.

"Hold on I thought you two were just friends, Lily did you lie to me?" I turned so quick Dustin had no time to react.

He fell, and tripped me to which I fell, leaving both of us on the floor, with red faces.

I got up, helped Dustin up and said "No I didn't lie to you. We are just friends. Dustin is just helping me around because I hurt my legs."

I smiled as I walked out of the room by myself, turning towards the vending area. Dustin was quick to follow me. I could tell something was bugging him.

_So we are just friends, I wonder if we could be more, should I ask her, yes, no, yes, no, yes, ugh I don't know _

"Lily, can I ask you a question?" I nodded, as I kept walking. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, so I was facing him.

"Do you think that all we will ever be is friends?" He asked in a very quiet whisper. I looked deep in his eyes, and before I knew what I doing, we were kissing.

L thoughts –_ what am I doing? Does this mean no to his question? Do I like him as more than a friend? Yes I do, and why not? He is such a good kisser, and sweet, funny, handsome, etc. _

D thoughts – _wow she is a great kisser. So I guess this means we can be more than friends. This is awesome. I can't believe this is happening. Please don't be a dream._

Dustin tried to pinch himself, but ended up pinching Lily.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"If you didn't want the kiss, you could have just said something." I said turning and walking slowly away. ( Happened to me very funny story)

Tear were flowing from my eyes.

_Great I have only known him for a couple days and he already made me cry_

Dustin was standing still in shock from the kiss, and what Lily had said.

"What? No Lily come back. You don't understand." He was running toward me. I stopped, and turned so I was facing him.

"I didn't mean to pinch you. I was trying to pinch myself to see if the kiss was a dream. And of course I wanted the kiss. Lily I like you a lot." He said, as he pulled me into a close hug.

"So what does this mean?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well it means this, (he backed out of the hug and we stared into each other's eyes) lily will you be my girlfriend?" I pretended to be thinking real hard. His eyes became very sad.

"Yes" I said as I pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

_We tell them what exactly? _

We slowly walked to the vending machines hand in hand. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and one for Tommy also he looked like he needed it.

Once we had the coffees ready, we walked back.

Right before I walked in, Dustin grabbed my arm, and asked, "Do you want to go ahead and tell them the good news now, or wait until later?"

He seemed leaning more towards the later, not now.

"How about later, they have enough to deal with, besides Hermy should know first." He nodded and I smiled. I walked into the hospital room with the coffee, to find them all laughing.

"What did I miss?" I said handing Tommy the coffee. He smiled to show his thanks.

"Oh nothing." Ron said nonchalantly. So we got comfortable and started talking. Kim seemed so happy about having everyone there.

I looked at my watch and said "Guys I have to be the bearer of bad news but it is getting late we might want to head out." They nodded.

Tommy started to get up. "What are you doing? You go sit back beside your wife, and take care of her. We will be fine. Besides you are safer here then where we are going." I said saying the last part so only he could hear.

_Our Plan_

Once we got back to the cars, I felt much better and much to Shane's displeasure I wanted to drive home. Dustin, Shane, and Hunter rode with me, and everyone else was in Tori's van. I was in front, driving along. I signaled to get off at the next exit.

I called Hermione and told her to tell Tori to follow me. They did, by now everyone was confused of where I wanted to go.

We continued driving in silence, until Hunter got up the courage to ask "Lily where are you taking us?"

I smiled in the rear view mirror, and said "You will see."

I was almost jumping for joy, knowing where we were going. I just hoped everyone else would love it as much as me.

I flipped my cell phone out and said "So it is planned out. You are ready for us?"

I smiled then said "Thank you. We should be there in a few minutes."

I hung up and continued to drive; listening to the boys' worried breathing.

I pulled into Polly's Putt-putt, and heard the guys bust out laughing.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that we are going mini-golfing and I am not a patient woman." I said laughing as they got out of the car.

"Lily, Why are we here?" Shane asked finally getting his laughing under control.

"Because I don't feel like surfing and I need something to make me feel better." I said pouting, and giving the boys my best puppy dog eyes.

"So are you coming with me?" I asked. They all nodded as if I had hypnotized them with my eyes. Harry came yelling toward us as I sucked my lower lip back and began biting it.

"No guys, look away she will suck you in." I turned after pressing the button to lock my car, and began skipping towards the others, but not before I said.

"Sorry, Harry they already agreed to their doom." I laughed evilly while skipping toward the entrance. The guys eventually realized what they had agreed to but it was too late. They had already agreed and it is not like I am going to let them out of this.

"Come on, Lily I suck at Mini Golfing." Dustin said as we began getting our clubs and balls.

"So you are playing just like everyone else." I said, hiding the smile.

So we spent most of the day at the course playing twice. Once for the first time and then again Hunter could not stand losing to a girl, well I whipped his butt the second round too.


	48. She Is His What!

_She is his what?!?_

It was about two days after the golf game, and we were hanging out at Storm Chargers. Dustin and I had decided to keep out relationship secret for a little while longer. Kim was now out of the hospital, but she was to rest so we went to visit here every day after Dustin got finished with work. I was sitting on the couch watching TV, but there was nothing on, so I got up and started looking around. Dustin was helping some girl, so I couldn't talk to him.

I walked over to Shane, and said "hey what's going on?" I jumped onto the counter, and watched as he was messing with his skateboard.

"Nothing, just tweaking some stuff. Why? What's wrong?" he asked looking up. "Boredom is slowly taking my sanity." I said in all seriousness.

He laughed, and said "Well, if you want to do something you could unpack those boxes, which I what Dustin is supposed to be doing. Where is he anyways?" He asked.

"Getting tired of me already? He is out there talking to some girl." Shane walked over to the register, and said "Ohh." I jumped off the counter, walked over to him, and said "Who is that?" I asked referring to the girl with Dustin.

"That is Miley, Dustin's girlfriend."

_What girlfriend? He did just say girlfriend. Dustin has another girlfriend._

"Hey Shane tell Dustin I need to talk to him later, but I got to go. Bye." I said heading out the back door, because I don't think I could take seeing Dustin all over another girl. I walked around front, jumped into my car, and sped off. I couldn't believe it.


	49. Don't You Dare

_Don't you Dare_

I went back to the base, and talked to Cam about the new weapons he wanted on the zords. So I helped him with that to get my mind off of Dustin and his girlfriend, until he came home

"Lily? Where are you?" I heard him yell.

"Down here." I yelled back. He came down, while Cam left.

"We need to talk." I said pointing a chair. He sat down, slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Who is she?" I asked ignoring his questions.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your other girlfriend, the girl you were all over at Storm Chargers."

"Oh you mean, Miley, and she isn't my other girlfriend, we are not even dating." He said standing.

"Well it didn't look that way to me." I practically yelled.

"Ugh, I can't take this. Maybe we shouldn't have this secret relationship." I said trying to clear my mind.

"Yea, I was thinking maybe we should tell everyone, I mean get this off our chests." He sat beside me, and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I think that maybe we should end the relationship altogether." I said as tears started flowing.

"I mean, just think we would be the weakest link for each other. Lothor and Voldermort could use us against each other, and I don't think I could lose you." I said throught the tears.

"So what are you saying?" He asked, as his voice cracked.

"I'm saying I think we should just be friends." I said running out of the room crying.

I passed, Hunter, who grabbed me, and asked "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Hunter let me go." He pulled me into him, and wrapped me up in his arms.

"No, I'm not letting go, you don't need to leave to cry. It's okay to cry in front of people, you know." I let myself cry into his shoulder, and relax into his body, and before I knew if I was sleeping.

**_Hunter's POV_**

Lily came running through the house crying. I caught her, and held as she cried into my shoulder. Even though I liked Lily, a lot. I didn't make a move, since I felt that there was something between her and Dustin. She asked me to let her go. "No, I'm not letting go, you don't need to leave to cry. It's okay to cry in front of people, you know." I said smiling, and so she relaxed into my body, and amazingly fell asleep. I laid her on the couch, and put a blanket over her. I went down to the computer room, to see why she was running from it. I found Dustin sitting against the wall his head between his knees.

"Dude, what happened between you and Lily?" I asked sitting next to him. He raised his head, and I saw that he had been crying, too.

"We broke up." he said trying to hold back more tears.

"You were dating?" I asked, trying to hide the jealousy. He nodded.

"Yea, we have been since we went to the hospital to see Kim, but since all this stuff has been happening we decided to keep it secret." He sighed then continued.

"But she saw me and Miley, and thought that she was my other girlfriend, and said that maybe we should just be friends so we wouldn't be weakest links for each other, so Lothor could not use us against each other, and then ran out of here crying." He said pulling himself together.

"Well, you love her, don't ya?" I asked feeling a little less jealous. He nodded.

"I have never felt this strong about a girl before, and it kinda scares me." he said standing.

"Is she still here?" I nodded.

"Yea, but she is sleeping on the couch." I answered.

A/N: Miley is just some random girl i pulled out of the air dont worry i dont hink she will make a re-appearance.


End file.
